Talk:Steven Lance
The following needs to be properly rewritten and formatted. Memory Alpha doesn't conduct interviews (that I know of); this information appears to have been added by Lance himself, but framing it within an imaginary interview isn't necessary. Basically, the quotes can stay, I believe (with many thanks to Mr. Lance), but the rest is unnecessary. :Also, according to Steve, this is the first time he had seen his character referred to as 'Rhaandarites' as they were told that they were Vegans. In an exclusive interview with Memory Alpha, actor/author Steven Lance explained, "''Prior to shooting they actually showed us slides of the destruction of the space station. But since I wear glasses, and not contacts, I couldn't see a thing." When asked how viewers could spot Steve in the crowd, "Actually it's easy to spot me because after one of the quick cuts to the space station being destroyed, they cut back to the crew for a reaction shot and I am the only one who raised my hand to point at the screen. . . now that's what I call acting" Steve laughed, as he continued. "Actually, I was scared out of my wits that I would get in trouble for trying to draw attention to myself. But I felt the action was quite belivable. You'll also notice that after I point, I lean over to discuss what I was pointing at with the crew member next to me, and well, that's when my head gets blocked by a Star Fleet officer standing in the row ahead of me. So much for method acting." We also asked Steve how many extras were called to fill out the Recreation Deck. "while there are supposed to be more than 400 crew members on the Enterprise, we had rougly 250 extras on the set that first day of shooting. The number was reduced the second day because of an SEG union balk that some of the extras were non-union. The other non-union day players included Jimmy Doohan's and Grace Lee Whitney's kids, Television author and Star Trek Production Assocaite (ST:TNG) and Gene's former right hand, Susan Sackett, Director Robert Wise's wife, Star Trek superfan, Bill Hickey (a teacher from Philadephia not the actor who played Stoney Stevenson), Star Trek Concordance author, Bjo Trimble, and The Trouble with Tribbles screenwriter, David Gerrold." '' That is all. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Steve Lance's Star Trek Memoir is moving ahead full speed I am actively looking to communicate with fans who attended those Star Trek cons I hosted: Star Trek 1974 (NYC), Star Trek 1975 (NYC); The International Star Trek Convention (NYC); Star Trek America (NYC); Bi-Centennial 10 (NY); Star Trek Philadelphia (Tri-Star John Townsley Convention, and one last one with guest Arnold Moss in 1981 at the NY Kennedy Airport Hilton). :''For details on how to submit a quote and get your name in my book's acknowledgments, please write to me: StevenLance@juno.com --StevenLance (talk) 04:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC)